Gekrompen Geluk
by Avana65
Summary: Over Dreuzelsbrussels, knoestige tenen, een zwarte slang, Knijster en Dobby. Hysterie alom dus, en een nachtmerrie voor professor Sneep ; Geschreven voor een zomeruitdaging op . Prompts: toilet, brandblusser en talisman xD HUMOR! Tijdens HBP.


**Titel:** Gekrompen Geluk**  
Auteur:** Avana**  
Rating:** T**  
Personages:** Dobby, Knijster**  
Disclaimer:** Nope, ze zijn niet van mij. Anders had ik niet zo'n enorme stapel strijkgoed liggen (a)**  
Korte inhoud/omschrijving:** Over Dreuzelsbrussels, knoestige tenen en een zwarte slang. Hysterie alom dus, en een nachtmerrie voor professor Sneep ;)**  
A/N:** Geschreven voor de zomeruitdaging op . Prompts: toilet, brandblusser en talisman

* * *

**Gekrompen geluk**

'Ook al loopt je kennis van de toverwereld elf jaar achter, je hebt inmiddels toch wel ontdekt dat er spreuken zijn om ongelukjes met vuur op te lossen,' sneerde de blonde Zwadderaar terwijl hij de kraan dicht draaide en met zijn vochtige handen langs zijn gewaad streek. Betrapt worden in de wc van Jammerende Jenny maakte hem niet aangenamer, dacht Hermelien.  
'Niet iedere eerstejaars is al vanaf de wieg gedrild om overal de beste in te zijn, Malfidus!' snauwde ze terwijl ze op de deur af liep. 'Er is ook niet altijd een leraar aanwezig als onderlinge ruzies uit de hand lopen,' voegde ze daar over haar schouder aan toe en duwde de deur van de toiletruimte op de eerste verdieping open. De ogen van de Zwadderaar vernauwden zich. Hij wierp een laatste blik in de spiegel achter zich en volgde Hermelien naar de gang.  
'Een echte heks zou, als ze zo bezorgd was, de keuze maken om de eerstejaars bijles te geven,' zei Draco hooghartig, 'en niet het hele kasteel vol hangen met van die lelijke, rode Dreuzelbrussels.'  
'Het zijn brandblussers, Malfidus, geen brussels!' reageerde Hermelien vinnig.

Terwijl de stemmen van de opponenten wegstierven, verschenen er twee paar gezichtjes om de hoek van het achterste toilet. De jongste keek nieuwsgierig naar het vuurrode, metalen apparaat dat nu aan de muur hing. De ander, een oude huis-elf met een smerige theedoek rond zijn lendenen geknoopt, zei met een krassende stem: 'Het Modderbloedje hoort niet zo te spreken tegen de nobele jongeheer Malfidus.'  
'Noem juffrouw Griffel niet zo,' piepte de andere huis-elf. Zijn groene, bolle ogen fonkelden van verontwaardiging. 'De vriendin van Harry Potter is de slimste heks op Zweinstein. Meneer Harry Potter zegt het zelf!' Hij knikte heftig op en neer om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten.  
'Knijster noemt het Modderbloedje zoals hij wil,' zei de oude elf uitdagend. 'Zelfs als het verboden wordt door die … _Meester_.' Hij zag kans het laatste woord vol minachting uit te spuwen.  
'Neem dat terug,' gilde Dobby met een hoog stemmetje. Hij stormde op Knijster af en pakte hem bij zijn knokige schouders. 'Neem. Dat. Terug!' herhaalde hij en schudde Knijster door elkaar zodat hun oren bij ieder woord tegen elkaar flapten.  
'Blijf van Knijster af, jij vriend van Modderbloedjes,' gromde Knijster woest en duwde Dobby uit alle macht van zich af. Dobby ontdekte dat die magere armpjes sterker waren dan ze eruit zagen, toen hij terug in het toilethokje vloog en tegen de wc smakte. Door de klap schoot het touwtje dat hij om zijn nek had hangen, over zijn hoofd en verdween, gevolgd door een donker voorwerp, in de pot.  
'Neeeee,' gilde Dobby hysterisch. Hij greep de pot beet met zijn knobbelige kleine knuisten en boog zich zover voorover dat zijn vleermuisoren bijna in het water hingen.  
'Niet Dobby's sok,' jammerde hij. 'Zijn vrijheidssymbool. De talisman. Dobby's geluk in de wc!' Tranen biggelde over zijn verschrompelde wangen. Toen hij het schorre gegrinnik van Knijster hoorde, draaide hij zich abrupt om. 'Knijster vindt dat grappig?' Zijn uitpuilende ogen fonkelden woest. Hij strekte zijn armpje uit en voor Knijster zich kon verdedigen, werd hij getroffen door een krachtige toverspreuk.  
De volgende seconden gebeurde alles met de vaart van een wilde Hippogrief. De zwaartekracht leek opgeheven, zijn voeten kwamen los van de vloer en hij vloog halsoverkop over Dobby heen, zo in de wc-pot.  
Versteend keek Dobby toe hoe Knijster wanhopig spartelde om omhoog te komen. Zijn lange, knoestige tenen bewogen als hyperactieve Flubberwurmen heen en weer. Het gebrabbel dat uit de pot kwam was onverstaanbaar, maar het ontwaakte Dobby uit zijn trance en hij rende de wc in. Met zijn handen om Knijsters magere enkels begon hij te trekken. Het gespartel van Knijster hielp niet mee, maar uiteindelijk lukte het hem om te oudere elf los te trekken. Met een ploppend geluid, schoot Knijster los. Ze buitelden over elkaar de wc uit tot ze in het midden van de toiletruimte belandden.  
Dobby wilde klagen dat zijn mutsen op de vieze vloer gevallen waren. Hij voelde zich ook nat en plakkerig op sommige plaatsen. Eén blik op Knijster liet hem echter zijn eigen ongemak vergeten. De oude huis-elf zag eruit alsof hij met een school meermensen geworsteld had. Hij was doorweekt, snakte wanhopig naar adem en trilde erger dan de apparaatjes op het bureau van professor Perkamentus. Het pluizige oorhaar leek net een stel besneeuwde ijspegels waaraan druppels dooiwater hingen._  
Wat heeft Dobby gedaan?_ Het schuldgevoel leek killer dan zijn natte sokken._  
Straks wordt Knijster ziek. En hij is erg oud. Straks gaat hij dood. Oh, help! Wat zal meneer Harry Potter dan zeggen tegen Dobby?_  
Koortsachtig dacht de huis-elf na._  
Knijster moet warm worden. Dobby moet hem verhitten._  
De daad bij het woord voegend, strekte hij zijn armen om Knijster met zijn magie op te warmen. Maar de paniek liet zijn handen trillen en tot zijn ontzetting zag hij dat Knijsters theedoek niet zozeer opdroogde, maar vlam vatte.  
'Oh, help!' piepte Dobby overstuur. De vlammen wekten Knijster wel uit zijn halfbewusteloze staat, maar hij keek alsof de shock hem alsnog de das om zou doen. Dobby kon zich plotseling niet meer herinneren hoe hij altijd vuur bluste. Radeloos keek hij om zich heen. Hij overwoog al om naar de gang te hollen en om hulp te roepen, toen hij het nieuwe apparaat zag. Een brandblusser had de vriendin van meneer Harry Potter het genoemd.  
Hij rende er naar toe, rukte hem van de muur en nam hem mee naar Knijster. Hij ontdekte dat de meeste vlammen gedoofd leken en dat de oude huis-elf rechtop probeerde te zitten. Maar Dobby nam geen enkel risico. Hij trok tevergeefs aan de zwarte slang, zag bovenop een pin die hij eruit trok en kneep de metalen uiteinden samen. Even gebeurde er niets, toen begon de zwarte slang te steigeren. Alle kanten op._  
Oh, help! Waar is meneer Harry Potter als je een Sisseltong nodig hebt?_  
De slang slingerde heen en weer terwijl hij ondertussen wit schuim begon rond te sproeien. Dobby's ogen rolden bijna uit hun kassen terwijl hij probeerde met zijn knuistjes de slang te pakken. Die was echter al bedekt met glibberig schuim dus voordat Dobby goed grip kreeg, zaten Knijsters theedoek, zijn gezicht en magere borstkas eveneens onder. Die zwarte slang was sterker dan hij eruit zag, ontdekte Dobby tot zijn ontzetting. De kleine elf werd zonder pardon mee de lucht in genomen alsof hij op een Terzieler zat. Gillend klemde hij ook zijn knokige knietjes om de slang, die nog steeds overal het witte schuim rond spoot. Knijster probeerde overeind te komen om aan het steigerende beest te ontkomen, maar zijn knoestige voeten kregen geen grip op de gladde vloer en hij bleef uitgleden.  
De slang maakte nog een paar onverwachts woeste bewegingen. Toen kwam de stroom schuim sputterend tot een halt en viel Dobby met slang en al naar beneden. Hij belandde bovenop Knijster die net weer overeind wilde komen. Met een dof geluid ontsnapte de lucht uit Knijsters magere borstkas en hij viel opnieuw achterover. Te midden van al deze chaos liep plotseling de wc over en Jammerende Jenny schoot omhoog, een grote golf water met zich meenemend. Ze giechelde bij het zien van de besmeurde huis-elfen, maar toen ze haar volledig negeerden, kreeg haar gezicht een ontevreden uitdrukking en ze begon te gillen.  
'Help! Gevecht in de toiletten. Help!'  
Dobby worstelde om overeind te komen, maar de slang die hij nog steeds met één hand vasthield, had zich om hun benen gewikkeld. Hij tastte met zijn vrije hand naar de slang tussen hen in. Zijn knobbelige vingers werden echter afgeleid door iets heel anders. Iets zachts en nattigs en wolligs. Hij boog verrast zijn hoofd om te zien wat het was en uitte toen een opgewonden kreet.

Het ontging de drie aanwezigen volledig dat er buiten in de gang voetstappen naderden. Severus Sneep, gealarmeerd door het gegil van Jammerende Jenny, liep met driftige passen naar dezelfde toiletruimte waar hij nog niet zo lang geleden Harry Potter met een bloedende Draco Malfidus had ontdekt.  
'Niet weer, hé,' mopperde hij dan ook. Maar wat hij ook verwacht had aan te treffen toen hij de deur opendeed; dit had zelfs Zwamdrift niet kunnen voorspellen. De hele vloer was bedekt met een dikke, witte laag schuim. In het midden lagen twee huis-elfen in een erg compromitterende houding. De bovenste elf tastte ergens naar – Sneep was huiverig om te raden naar wat – en raakte toen helemaal opgewonden. Precies op het moment dat Jenny stopte met gillen, hoorde Sneep de huis-elf verbaasd uitroepen: 'Oh, wat is hij klein geworden! Mijn geluk is gekrompen!'


End file.
